


Carlos's Care Package

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Maybe a little OOC, cecilos - Freeform, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Cecil is intrigued by the Peeps that Carlos gets in his care package from his family.





	Carlos's Care Package

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* I've only listened to like the first three episodes of WTNV, so ignore any inaccuracies. Thank you. Let me know if I have any errors?

Carlos nearly trips on his way into the house, but he catches himself just in time. He looks down at the package on the porch in confusion for a moment, before he remembers the conversation he had on the phone with his family last week. Carlos frowns. His parents had mentioned something about sending a care package out to Carlos, but he didn't expect it to actually arrive. He shakes his head, and makes a note to ask Cecil later what strings he must have pulled to get this here. The Sheriffs Secret Police were _very_ weird about outside mail coming into Night Vale. Carlos heads inside with the box tucked under one arm, but makes sure to re-straighten the welcome mat from when he tripped. Their last one had huffed something about being unappreciated, before running off.

Awhile later, Carlos is standing over the kitchen counter, carefully placing his next slide under his microscope, when he hears Cecil get home.

"Carlos, you would not believe the trick Khoshekh learned today. She's really- oh!" Cecil stops as he enters the room.

Carlos takes off his safety goggles (one really can't be too safe in Night Vale), and looks up curiously. "Hmm?"

Cecil grins. "Your package came! Good! I was worried the gnomes would get to it, they've been awful this year."

Carlos smiles. "Oh yeah, I found it this morning. How did you even get this cleared, anyway?"

Cecil just turns away looking smug. "Have you opened it yet?"

Carlos nods. "They sent the usual stuff. Pictures, report cards from my nieces and nephews, junk food." Carlos holds up a hand before Cecil can say what they're undoubtedly both thinking. "No there are no wheat or wheat-by-products." He had told his family that Cecil was allergic to wheat, and not to mail him anything containing it just to be safe. Somehow he didn't think trying to explain that it was outlawed would go over very well.

Cecil hums. "Oh, good. Mind if I look at the pictures? Your family is so interesting, none of the children even have horns!"

"Sure, they should be in a stack near the top." Carlos starts packing up his equipment for the day, and he's arranging it all inside his bag when he hears the crinkle of cellophane.

"Carlos, what are these?"

"Hmm? Oh. Those are Peeps, they're a type of candy. They sell them everywhere around Easter time. I don't really care for them, to be honest."

Cecil looks the packaging over. "Are they real chicks?"

"Nah, they're made out of marshmallow. It's mostly sugar, really. Do you want them?"

Cecil looks up in surprise. "Oh! If you'd really give them to me, then I'd love to take them!"

Carlos shakes his head. "Sure, go for it." He throws away his plastic gloves, and smiles at Cecil. "So. What do you want to do for dinner?"

He forgets all about the Peeps until the next day.

~~~

Carlos groans, and rolls over onto his stomach. He takes note of the empty side of the bed, and shrugs. Cecil often likes to get up extra early, and make sure he's prepared for the radio show that day. It takes ten minutes, but Carlos finally forces himself out of bed. He needs to be in at the lab today by nine. Carlos and the other scientists have an experiment planned for the day, and he needs to be in early for it. Maybe they'll finally find out why the flowers grow in the dark instead of sunlight.

Carlos stumbles into the kitchen and makes his way to the coffeepot. He perks up slightly when he notices Cecil standing over the microwave. "Hey, love. I thought you had left for work."

Cecil hums. "I'm just leaving now actually, I just wanted to set up some things before I leave."

Carlos nods along absently, still only half awake. "Oh, ok. Have a nice day at work."

Cecil beams and kisses Carlos on the cheek, before running out of the house.

It's two minutes later, and Carlos is pouring himself a cup of coffee, when the microwave goes off. He wonders to himself why Cecil didn't take whatever he was making with him.

Five minutes go by of Carlos sipping at his coffee sleepily, before he gets up to check on the contents of the microwave.

Approximately a tenth of a second goes by between Carlos opening the microwave, and whipping out his phone to call Cecil.

Cecil answers after the third ring. "Carlos! Hi! Did you forget to tell me something I should warn about on the show?"

Carlos closes his eyes. "Cecil. Why are there Peeps in the microwave?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. You'll leave them for me to inspect when I get home, won't you?" Cecil asks, cheerful as ever.

"...Inspect for what?"

Cecil must notice something in Carlos's tone of voice, because he sounds a bit miffed when he answers. "Well, I wanted to do an experiment. You do experiments all the time, I don't see why I can't have mine as well."

Carlos hears a door open from Cecil's end of the line, and then the sound of papers being tapped against a desk.

"Intern Brian was just kind enough to inform me that our pre-recorded advertisement will be over in thirty seconds. Was there anything else important?"

Carlos shakes his head to the empty kitchen. "No, everything's fine. See you tonight?"

Cecil agrees happily and hangs up.

Carlos slowly walks over to the microwave and looks at the Peep's decimated, blown up bodies stuck to the inside of the microwave. This honestly might be one of the most gruesome things he's seen since coming to Night Vale. Whatever. Cecil can clean this up when he gets home.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you'd like a visual of Peeps being microwaved: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ju3_gMMa5EQ


End file.
